<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today's Special Discovery by MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339176">Today's Special Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack'>MissSaikouIsBack (MikoMae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Reaction, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoMae/pseuds/MissSaikouIsBack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ThatOneGensixer crew make Angela and Nanette react to the Angelette Adventures series. Things aren't so good after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today's Special Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSaikou/gifts">MissSaikou</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts">MissSaikou (orphan_account)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/ = Angela's dialogue<br/>N/ = Nanette's dialogue<br/>K/ = Kit's dialogue<br/>Nb/ = Ninki's dialogue<br/>T/ Twist's dialogue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time for Angela and Nanette to react to fanfics of them. They took their seats and started reading.</p><p>A/ "Down the.... WRONG ROAD? Did Nanette and I drive to the wrong place?"</p><p>N/ "Let's look at the tags. Road Trips? Cool! I'd love me some of those. Wait, BEACH SEX? MISS SAIKOU IS SICK! ANGELA AND I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THINGS! WHO GAVE HER THE IMPRESSION THAT WE WOULD?"</p><p>A/ "Nanette, shut it. Let's just start the fic. It won't be so bad, right?"</p><p>Angela proceeded to click on the fic and scrolled down to the start.</p><p>A/ "Ok, what does it say? <em>"It was quite boring staying in the house, sitting in my closet with my towels and shoes."</em> Who said it was exciting? This fic makes no sense!"</p><p>N/ "Let's just continue. <em>"Nanette said yes and so we got into the car and drove it. It was a long road trip, but hey, we had snacks. It was great in the car. I even sung along with my fave songs! I sometimes slept in the car, though. But it was a good ride."</em> That's so fast paced not even a fast pacer could keep up!"</p><p>A/ "This line's kinda sus. <em>"Nanette is a snack too, but I can't eat her."</em> ME IN THIS FIC IS A CANNIBAL!</p><p>N/ "This one as well. <em>"After four hours of driving, we finally got to the beach. A nude beach, to be more specific. We were excited to set up our beach umbrella and towel and be free to be naked!"</em> Nudist much?"</p><p>A/ "Can't blame them. It is getting hot, too hot for clothes! <em>"She asked if she wanted to fuck, I couldn't say no. We then started making out before Angela sticked her fingers into my vagina."</em> Again, very fast pacing. Also, THE TAGS WEREN'T JOKING WHEN THEY SAID THERE WAS BEACH SEX. THIS IS SICK! THIS IS PERVERTED!"</p><p>N/ "Quit bitching, Angela. Let's see what more this fic has to offer. <em>"We started fingering each other and licked each other's labias. It was great. We couldn't stop." </em>Sounds disgusting. I can't imagine having to lick Angela's... whatever."</p><p>A/ "I can't imagine having to eat yours either! <em>"Everybody started to look at us but we gave no fucks. It was our day. We just kept on fucking. Our willpower to stop all went away. I was so glad I got a girlfriend like Nanette. And that, my friends, is how we got addicted to beach sex." </em>Isn't that, you know, REDUNDANT?"</p><p>N/ "Let's just pretend we just didn't read that. Bye ThatOneGensixer!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>